Ricochet
by EternalFlame401
Summary: Sequel to Bullets. After getting his memory back, Kai challenges Aichi to one more fight. Will he succeed? Or will what he has done come back to bite him? Warning: bullying.


Look who had too much time on her hands and too many ideas in her head. Yup, that's right, it's me. So anyway, this is the sequel to Bullets, which if you haven't read, I suggest you do. Things will make more sense. If you HAVE read Bullets, thank you and you might be able to find some similarities between the two fics, mainly because they're set similarly. Again, this is Void!Aichi so if I use Aichi, unless otherwise specified in context, it's Void. Warnings... bullying and sappiness but that's about it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard

Read and review!

* * *

Ricochet

A Cardfight! Vanguard fic

"Come back to us, Aichi!" Kai screamed as he twisted his center column to attack. He had Miwa to thank for giving him his memories of Aichi back. It was definitely hard and extremely painful but Kai was glad he had such a great friend who would do that for him. Now it was his turn to be a good friend and free Aichi from Void. "Vortex Dragonewt and Whirlwind Dragon perform a legion attack on Radon and Hafnium!" he shouted as his flame dragons roared in accordance to his orders. Aichi grit his teeth as he watched the two dragons charge his cyberoids. It seemed like only a while ago that the opposite was happening. He glanced down. He had one hope left. After this attack, he had enough shield to defend against his last card. Yes. He would win again. Drawing the solitary card from his hand, he chanted,

"Those who have sinned, come forth now and demonstrate your loyalty! Repentance Star-Vader, Lithium! Quintet Wall!" The five green circles appeared in front of his vanguards. They quickly materialised themselves and Kai realised with a start just how much power he needed to break through.

Aichi's quintet wall had summoned a copy of Hafnium, of Niobium, Weiss Soldert, Meteor Liger and Nebula Captor. The brunet furrowed his brow. He would need two triggers to hit Aichi's vanguard. His fingers hovered over the top of his deck.

"Check the drive trigger. First check," he announced as the revealed card glowed bright yellow. "Critical trigger!" Kai hesitated. He still had one more attack left after his legion. Should he give all effects to the rearguard to be safe? His bottom lip quivered. What should he do?

* * *

"Kai! Believe in yourself!" a voice shouted. Kai looked up in surprise and looked for the owner of the voice: none other than Miwa. The blond was standing off the side with all of his other mates, each watching carefully and hoping for the best. "Believe in yourself, Kai!" the blond repeated. Kai felt a twitch of his lips as they curled into a grateful smile. His opponent, on the other hand, scowled. Thrusting a hand to the side, an invisible force slammed into Miwa, sending him flying backwards.

"Shut up," the bluenet growled.

"Miwa!" Kai cried out as he made a move to help his friend. Miwa held up his trembling hand, signalling him to stop.

"Win this fight, Kai," he ordered as Misaki helped him back up. Kai's expression softened as he turned back to face his opponent with new determination.

"I give all effects to legion! Second check," he said as all the onlookers took a deep breath. Aichi had a smug look on his face, silently daring him to pull another trigger. But deep down, he was still scared. This was it. This was the moment of truth. _Please, let it be a trigger_, all the mates thought. The card was slowly turned over and glowed yellow again. Kai's triumphant and ecstatic smile was clear on his face as he happily gave all effects to his legion. The two flame dragons roared at the enormous power bonus they had received and proceeded to slash their way through Aichi's summoned guards and finally hit their target.

* * *

The bluenet himself scowled. He was at 4 damage. Kai was also at 4. He would need to pull at least 2 heal triggers to get himself out of this mess. But he hadn't lost just yet. He had returned 2 heal triggers earlier when he had performed his legion. He had a good chance of pulling what he needed. The flare of Psyqualia in his eyes intensified as he glared Kai down.

Kai himself responded to the look of hatred with his usual passive look. He had an image to uphold after all. But deep down, in the corners of his heart, he was afraid. What if Aichi pulled two heal triggers? What would happen then? His last attack wouldn't be able to finish the job and Aichi would win next turn. No. He couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

Miwa glanced between the two fighters. The Quatre Knights had long since left he sanctuary. For what reason, he didn't know. _Maybe they're too embarrassed after losing to us twice, _he snickered mentally. He was glad that they had all overcome their obstacles. Now, it was Kai's turn. Of course, he was supporting Kai and he was happy when the brunet started to believe in his own abilities. But, Aichi was a strong fighter too. Combined with Psyqualia, there was not telling what would happen.

* * *

Naoki was ecstatic. Kai was going to win! They would get Aichi back! But of course, there was a chance that Aichi could pull two heal triggers. He was the Miyaji cardfight club captain and a national champion. Nothing was above him.

* * *

Misaki prayed with all her heart that Aichi wouldn't pull the triggers he needed. She wanted him back and after all she and the other mates had been through, she wasn't ready to just lose again. Not after Kai had regained his memories. Not after defeating the Quatre Knights and Kourin.

* * *

Kamui grimaced. He knew what Aichi was capable of. He had watched on more than one occasion where his brother had performed miracles. This could be another one of those times, not matter how much he didn't want it to be. _Please_, he mentally prayed. _He can have a miracle any other time. Just not this time!_

* * *

Aichi smiled. This was it. He was going to crush their hopes and dreams right here. He was going to win. And after he did, no one would be in his way to take over the world.

"Damage trigger, check," he said as he flipped the top card over, only to fall short of a trigger when he saw Radon in his hand. Placing the card in his damage zone, he turned back to his deck.

"Second check," he announced as the revealed card glowed green. He sneered in Kai's direction and took delight when he saw the utter horror blatantly displayed on his face. It was an expression that he wasn't used to seeing, but knew would be seeing a lot more in the future.

"No!" he heard the brunet exclaimed. Somewhere, deep down, Aichi's own heart panged and he wanted nothing more than to cry out to his friend that this wasn't him and he was sorry, but Void's hold on him was too powerful. He couldn't do anything.

* * *

Naoki clicked his tongue. This was bad. Aichi only needed one more trigger. If he pulled it, there was no way Kai would survive the next turn. He called out to Kai.

"Kai! Don't give up! You can win!" Kai sent a grateful smile his way and the Miyaji fighter responded with a grin and a thumbs up. He had Kai's back and he knew that Kai was going to take Aichi back from Void. It had been the first thing out of the brunet's mouth when he got his memories back.

Void finished with its damage and now had a hand on the top card of his deck. Slowly pulling it away from the rest of the deck, he declared,

"Third check," as the card slowly turned over and glowed—

– yellow. A sigh of relief escaped everybody's lips while an outraged cry was let loose from Void. It slammed Aichi's hands on the fight table, rage coursing through his veins. Kai frowned but he knew that he still had something to do. There was no way around it, but he hoped that Aichi would forgive him.

"Judgement!" The bluenet's eyes widened before a feral growl escaped him and he charged his adversary.

"If I'm going to go through this, then you are coming with me, Kai Toshiki!" the entity screamed before grabbing Kai's wrist. The brunet tried to pull away too slowly. With a flash, the two were gone.

* * *

"Kai!" Miwa called out. Slowly rising, he stumbled with help from Misaki to where Kai was. "Where are you?" he cried.

"If you're here then say something!" Naoki added. They were met with silence. _Kai_, Miwa thought. _I hope you're alright_.

* * *

Kai's eyes slowly opened. He was standing in a park. The same park he often took afternoon naps in. He looked around. There was no one in sight but that wasn't the only thing that was strange. Everything seemed taller than he remembered. With a jolt, he realised what this could mean. Very slowly, he looked down at himself. Sure enough, he was a kid again. His red vest and blue shirt were gone, now replaced with his purple shirt and white jacket. He was now eye level with the middle of the slide. He screamed.

Void had long abandoned Aichi's body. So, a currently 7 year old Sendou Aichi was wandering the streets of his home town. _Calm down, calm down¸ _he told himself. He tried getting home, but he only found that the door was locked. He couldn't do anything. Aichi sighed and began walking to the park. It was one of his fondest memories. He met Kai and Blaster Blade there. Rounding the corner, he walked into the park and also right into another person. Falling back, he rubbed his nose as he looked up and began to apologise. He never got farther than "I'm".

The boy Aichi bumped into was furious. He picked a terrified Aichi up by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Aichi stuttered and tried to get a response out but failed miserably. It was just like when he was younger. The older boy grinned evilly. He dropped Aichi and as he was falling, the older boy kicked him in the leg. The bully continued with his abuse. Curling in on himself, Aichi shielded his head and prayed for it to stop.

* * *

"Hey! Stop that!" a voice yelled. Aichi's eyes widened. No way. That voice belonged to...

Kai walked up to the boy. He saw the smaller boy in fetal position, struggling to protect himself. He walked up to the bully and glared. Even in a smaller form, Kai's infamous glare was still intimidating. The bully backed up, tripped over himself and ran away screaming. He extended a hand towards the fallen boy, only to have his eyes widen in shock. The one on the floor was none other than Sendou Aichi. Hesitantly retracting his hand, he asked the boy,

"Are you alright?" Aichi looked up to his idol, dumbfounded. Was this really happening? Was Kai really there? Or was this another part of his Judgement? Slowly getting up, he managed a weak,

"Yes, I'm alright," before trying to stand only to fail and have Kai catch him. Gratefully, he looked up and thanked the brunet. Kai pursed his lips. He wanted to ask if this was really Aichi; the Aichi he knew, not a cruel, possessed puppet of the Void. As he opened his mouth to ask, he heard Aichi say, "Kai-kun." The brunet turned to look at the boy. He looked just like when Kai had first given him Blaster Blade. But something was different. His eyes shone brightly, confidence gained through his experience letting itself be known.

"Thank you, Kai-kun," the bluenet said gently. Kai responded with a soft smile. There was no need to ask. This was the real Aichi. Hesitantly, he pulled the shocked boy into a hug, arms closing protectively around his back.

"Welcome back, Aichi."

* * *

Miwa shielded his eyes as another bright flash flooded the sanctuary. When he brought his arm back down, he was pleasantly surprised to see Kai and Aichi back in the sanctuary. His foot crept forward, inching towards his best friend when Misaki thrust out a hand in front of him. Miwa stepped back. Misaki was right. What if that still wasn't Aichi?

Miwa's doubts were washed away when he saw Kai smile. His gaze softened. He knew that look. There was no doubt. That was the real Sendou Aichi. Ignoring Misaki's shouts of protest, Miwa ran up to the pair. Likewise, Naoki, Kamui and Misaki followed, although out of concern or joy, Miwa wasn't sure.

Aichi looked at them all. How could he apologise for what he had done? Could words even express how sorry he was? Just when he began to think that he just wouldn't say anything, Kai took his hand. Aichi turned to him in shock, but felt warm tears tickle his cheeks. Kai gave the crying boy a smile and looked back to all of his mates. Aichi followed his gaze.

"Everyone, I—" he started. Kamui held up his hand and grinned at him happily.

"You don't have to say anything, onii-san. We know," he said as he embraced the boy in a hug. Aichi felt more tears come on as he cried and let himself be hugged by all of his friends; all of his friends, each of which he had missed dearly.

When everyone released Aichi, he smiled and wiped away his tears. Looking to each of his mates individually, he took a deep breath and said,

"Let's go home."

* * *

Well I guess it turned a little Kaichi, hope you guys are ok with that. Sorry if it offended anyone. In case anyone hasn't figured it out, Aichi's Judgement is experiencing a traumatic event. This fic is called "Ricochet" because a) the "bullet" (Judgement) hit not only Aichi, but Kai as well and b) It's like Kai is bouncing back after what happened in "Bullets". Drop a review if you have time! Thanks for reading :)

By the way, I made up that Quintet wall card. It's not real.


End file.
